Secrets
by Roxy43
Summary: Harry Potter has a secret, and Ginny just found out. Just a little story I wrote at 2:30ish in the morning.


Harry Potter has a lot of secrets, big ones, little ones, embarrassing ones, funny ones, and ones that just don't make sense. But something that you would never know about him, unless he told you, is that Harry Potter loves to draw. His favorite things to draw are flowers, animals, and nature. With him being the savior of the wizarding world, the Boy Who Lived; he thinks he should be tougher than having a notebook full of daises, bunnies, and lily pads that he drew himself.

One afternoon Harry was sitting on a tree out by the lake. From a distance he looked like he was just reading or thinking, but if someone was closer, they would notice the pencil in his hand and the notebook on his lap. It wasn't normal for anyone to have a pencil and a notebook at Hogwarts, for they use parchment and quills, but being raised by muggles did have its advantages. Anyway, someone would have to be pretty close to see them because he was very good at hiding things, but if they did get that close they might even notice that he was drawing a picture of a black dog. And if for some reason that person knew why he was drawing a large, black dog, they would know that Harry had met his godfather, Sirius Black, only two days before. Sirius Black was an animangus, so he could turn into an animal, and he turns into a dog just like what Harry was drawing. Sirius had also broken out of prison, and was on the run. He was innocent, though, and only a handful of people knew.

It turns out, someone was that close to see. That someone was Ginny Weasley, Harry's best friend's little sister. She had been watching him draw for the last five minutes, watching as he slowly made a couple of simple shapes into a beautiful picture of a dog. She didn't know weather or not to stay quiet, or say something to him. Apparently she didn't have a choice, because at that moment fate decided to let Harry know of her presence, she sneezed.

Harry quickly hid the notebook and pencil and turned towards where he heard the noise. He was slightly relieved to see Ginny there; he knew that if she had seen, she would most likely not tell the whole school the moment she got to the castle.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, still silently praying she didn't see anything.

"You're good at drawing, why do you hide it?" She asked him, ignoring his earlier question.

Harry mentally swore, yes, she did know, "I'm not hiding it; I just don't want anyone to know."

"So you're hiding it."

"Yeah, well I'm a guy, guys aren't supposed to be artists. Especially ones who saved the wizarding world when they were one years old, survived the Killing Curse, and now known everywhere as The Boy Who Lived." _Why am I telling her this? I barely know her, and now I'm talking about my feelings and stuff! _Harry thought.

"So," Ginny said, "You shouldn't hide what you're good at. That picture of a dog was really nice. Just because you're a boy doesn't mean you can't be artistic."

"What do you want me to do? Just announce it during dinner that I, Harry Potter, loves to draw in my free time?"

"Well, you don't have to do that; you could just stop hiding it. How about doing it in the common room or something? And if you're scared people will make fun of you for it, then that's stupid. Most people would probably think its cool, or just not really care for the most part." Ginny told him.

"Yeah, but I don't draw guy things, I draw nature stuff. You know flowers and little animals. I don't know why, it's just what I like to draw." Harry said.

"And they're really good." Ginny said, "If someone does try to make fun of you, just ignore it. Usually when you don't show any sign that you're feeling got hurt by others' words, they will stop. I really don't think anyone is going to care."

Harry thought about this for a while. After about five minutes of thinking, he came to the conclusion that he would go into the common room tonight and start to draw something. If one person started to make fun of him for this, he was never going to do it again.

So after dinner Harry was sitting on his favorite chair by the fireplace, in the Gryffindor common room, and finishing his drawing of Sirius as a dog. After only two minutes Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas went over to where he was sitting. They took one look at his drawing and complimented Harry on his skills. He got only good feedback on his work that night and decided to draw in there more often. After he was finished he headed up to bed, on his way through the common room he saw Ginny mouth 'I told you so,' and that was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**I have no idea where this came from. Maybe it's the fact that it is 2:30am. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Yup, well, have a nice day/night.**

**~Roxy**


End file.
